Halbmagier
by Caitlin Greene
Summary: KAPI 2 IS ON! Alsoooo: Harry ist kein Halbblüter. Er ist ein Halbmagier. Und er lernt die coolness kennen um mit Sprüchen gegen Malfoy anzutreten und natürlich noch die Kraft der Magier um auch gegen Voldemort anzutreten. Mehr dazu steht in der Story.
1. Kapitel 1

Halli hallo, Jetzt lernt ihr mal einen ganz anderen Harry kennen. Habt Ihr euch nicht auch schon mal gefragt, warum Harry immer wieder zu Malfoy "Halt die Klappe" sagt? Gut, einmal meinte er "Verpiss dich", aber das spornt doch nur an. Warum kann Harry mal keinen Spruch ablassen. Wenn Malfoy z.B. sagt "Du hast kein Hirn", könnte Harry sagen: "Und du hast kein Hirn und keine Persönlichkeit." Und er könnte sich etwas stylen. Das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang. Aber keine Sorge. 

Die Coolness bekommt Harry von den amerikanischen kids beigebracht in der New York High School Zauberschule. Und dazu kommen noch richtige Stars wie Will Smith, Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom und Jennifer Lopez hinzu, die nicht nur Stars in der Muggelwelt, sondern auch Stars in der Magierwelt sind und als Nebenjob sind sie auch noch Lehrer in der New York High. Eine schöne High School Komödie, wo immer etwas witziges von den anderen High School Filmen drin steckt. Also, lehnt euch zurück, entspannt euch und lest die Story! Popcorn oder Dips mit Chili Soße? Ich nehme beides. Das erste Kapitel ist etwas lang gezogen, aber im zweiten geht es erst richtig ab. Ihr könnt auch direkt das zweite lesen, wenn es fertig ist -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halbmagier

Er war auf einem Friedhof. Rote Augen starrten ihn an. Um ihn herum standen noch andere schwarze Gestalten. Todesser. Er war hilflos. Er konnte nichts machen als diese Schmerzen zu ertragen, die er erleiden musste. Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf und sah sich im Zimmer um, um sicher zu gehen, ob es wirklich nur ein Traum war. Er machte das Licht an und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nach dem, was im Ministerium passiert war, im 5. Schuljahr, konnte er gar nicht mehr sicher sein. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war 5:30 Uhr und es fing langsam an hell zu werden.

Heute war Harrys 16. Geburtstag. Wenigstens etwas, worauf er sich freuen konnte. Weil er nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, blieb er auf und machte an seinen Hausaufgaben weiter. Harry musste einen meterlangen Aufsatz für Snape schreiben, wo er schon seit Tagen dran war und er war immer noch nicht fertig. Als es endlich hell war und die Dursleys zur Küche gegangen waren, ging auch nun Harry runter zur Küche und setzte sich am Tisch. Wieder einmal beachteten die Dursleys ihn nicht, außer, dass Harry von Tante Petunia ein Toastbrot mit Milch bekam.

Aber das reichte Harry auch schon und er aß sein Brot und trank die Milch aus. Dann ging er nach oben in sein Zimmer um zu sehen, ob Post für ihn angekommen war. Ein paar Eulen kamen durchs Fenster geflogen und hatten Briefe und Pakete im Schnabel. Hedwig konnte diese Eulen nicht ab und lies sie nur ungern an ihr Wasser trinken. Harry las sich die Briefe durch. Sie waren von Ron, Hermine und Hagrid. Es waren schöne Geschenke. Ron hatte ihm einige bunte Bonbons von Fred und George geschickt und auf einem Zettel geschrieben, was sie bewirkten.

Hermine hatte ihm ein Buch über die neusten Tricks beim Quidditch geschickt und von Hagrid bekam er große Kekse in der Form eines Drachen. Er stellte die Geschenke auf dem Schreibtisch und packte schon mal die Sachen für Hogwarts. Er würde nämlich in zwei Tagen dort hinfahren. Nur das Hinkommen war auch wieder so ne Sache. Vielleicht würden die Weasleys ihn wieder abholen, aber er konnte sie ja nicht immer fragen. Mal abwarten, dachte er sich und entspannte sich etwas auf dem Bett. Dann fiel ihm wieder die Sache mit Voldemort ein.

Warum konnte dieses Arschloch ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Am liebsten würde Harry ihn umbringen, nur war Voldemort zu stark. Die zwei Tage vergingen und Harry wurde von Onkel Vernon zu King's Cross gebracht. Harry hatte schon eine Ahnung, warum. Onkel Vernon wollte bestimmt nicht, das die Weasleys wieder bei ihm auftauchten. Als sie angekommen waren, wandte sich Onkel Vernon zu Harry: "Frag gleich, ob du für immer bei diesen Dreckpack bleiben kannst!" Dann ging er. Harry hatte erst gar nicht zugehört und ging mit den Koffern durch die Wand zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10. Am Hogwarts Express traf er Ron, der ihn begrüßte. "Hey, Harry, wie geht's?", fragte er grinsend.

"Wie immer, ganz okay", antwortete Harry. "Und dir?" "Auch ganz okay, irgendwas neues von Voldemort?" Harry sah ihn erstaunt an. "Nein, eigentlich nicht und seit wann sagst du den Namen?" Ron grinste immer noch. Er hatte wohl darauf gewartet, bis ihm das gefragt wurde.

"Naja, ich habe über den Ferien nachgedacht und bin der Meinung, das es nur ein gestörter Psychopath ist, der nur einen bescheuerten Namen erfunden hat." Jetzt grinste auch Harry. "Wurde auch Zeit, das du es endlich auf die Reihe bekommen hast." Die Beiden gingen im Zug und suchten Hermine. "Hey, Potty, Wiesel, wo ist das Schlammblut?", rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Ron und Harry drehten sich um. "Ach, halt die Klappe, Malfoy", sagte Harry.

Malfoy lachte. "Kannst du nicht mal einen anderen Spruch sagen, als 'halt die Klappe'?", sagte Malfoy grinsend. Harry ignorierte den letzten Satz und ging mit Ron in einen Abteil, wo sie Hermine fanden. "Da seid ihr ja", sagte sie fröhlich und die Beiden setzten sich zu ihr. Sie unterhielten sich und erzählten von ihren Ferien. Nach mehreren Stunden kamen sie in Hogwarts an. Die Drei stiegen in die Kutschen und wurden zum Schloss gefahren. Als sie die große Halle betraten, kam Filch auf sie zu. "Mitkommen, Potter", sagte er kalt. Harry sah ihn verwundert an. "Was habe ich denn diesmal gemacht?", fragte er. "Ich sagte mitkommen oder bist du taub?", antwortete Filch. Ron und Hermine sahen Harry achselzuckend an.

"Na gut, wir sehen uns später, Harry", sagte Ron und Harry ging mit Filch aus der großen Halle. Filch führte Harry, ohne etwas zu sagen, durch die Gänge. Nach ein paar Minuten hielt er vor der Phönix Statur an. "Brombeere", sagte er und die Statur stieg nach oben. Filch schubste Harry zur Statur und ging wieder. Er kam vor Dumbledores Büro an. Harry ging langsam rein und sah Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen. "Setz dich, Harry", sagte er. Harry setzte sich langsam hin. "Gibt es schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Harry und dachte sofort an Voldemort. "Nein, eigentlich nicht", antwortete Dumbledore lächelnd. "Im Gegenteil, es sind sogar sehr gute." Er gab Harry einen Brief und wartete, bis Harry ihn geöffnet hatte. Harry las den Brief:

Mr. Harry Potter,  
Wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie auf der New York Highschool Zauberschule aufgenommen wurden. Wir erwarten von ihnen große Leistung als Vollmagier/ Halbmagier/ Nichtmagier. Es wird ihnen eine kleine Hausaufgabe aufgegeben, bevor sie auf der Schule sind. Sie werden lernen zu apparieren.

Schulbeginn am: 24 November

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Will Smith (Will Smith)

Harry las sich den Brief noch mal durch. Er hatte kein Wort verstanden, außer den Namen "Will Smith". "Was soll der Brief und was hat der Muggel Will Smith damit zu tun?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Erstens ist Will Smith kein Muggel", sagte Dumbledore. "Und abgesehen davon unterrichten auch auf der New York High Brad Pitt, Orlando Bloom, Cameron Diaz und Jennifer Lopez. Sie machen es gerne als Nebenjob. Sie tarnen sich in der Muggelwelt als Muggel und drehen auch noch magische Filme, die aber noch nicht in England raus gekommen sind, aber dafür in Amerika.

Sie sind in Wirklichkeit Magier. Das ist eine Weiterentwicklung von Reinblütern. In Amerika sagt man dazu Nichtmagier. Halb- und Vollmagier können von Anfang an mit Händen zaubern und benötigen keinen Zauberstab. Was dem Unterschied zwischen Halb- und Vollmagiern angeht, können Vollmagier mehr Kraft hervorbringen, wie z.B. Naturkatastrophen, was die Halbmagier nicht können. Und durch eine lange Untersuchung sind wir zum Entschluss gekommen, dass du kein Halbblüter bist. Du bist ein Halbmagier.

Ich weiß, du glaubst, das Voldemort alles auf dich übertragen hat, aber das stimmt nicht. Du besitzt halbmagische Kräfte, nur du weißt du noch nicht, sie richtig einzusetzen. Deshalb wirst du die letzten zwei Jahre zur New York Highschool gehen. Und damit du apparieren lernst, bekommst du einen Privatlehrer. Professor Smith hat sich dafür bereitgestellt, dir das beizubringen, was im Moment am wichtigsten ist, was ein Magier für die Zauberschule am Anfang benötigt. Er wird schon Morgen in Hogwarts ankommen."

Harry saß mit weit aufgerissen Augen da und bekam kein Wort heraus. Es ging auf einmal so schnell, also was sollte er dazu sagen? Ihm fiel nur eines ein: "Was ist mit meinen Freunden?" "Oh, keine Sorge, die kannst du jedes Wochenende besuchen. Die Magier apparieren ganz anders, als wir, weshalb sie auf das Hogwarts Gelände apparieren können." "Aber wieso muss ich unbedingt auf diese Schule?", fragte Harry.

Dumbledore sah Harry ernst an. "Harry, du weißt, dass Voldemort wieder an die Macht ist. Und gegen Magier kann er nicht ankommen, dazu ist er zu schwach. Und wenn du diese Magie besitzt, kannst du Voldemort aufhalten, wenn er wieder aufkreuzt.

Diesmal kannst du dich ohne Probleme alleine wehren, du brauchst nur die magischen Kräfte, die ein Magier besitzen muss. Es ist auch zu deinem Schutz und bis dahin bin ich mir sicher, dass dir nichts passieren wird, weil Voldemort glaubt, du wärst immer noch in England und auch sicher nach dir suchen wird, aber auf die Idee, dass du in New York bist, wird erst gar nicht kommen und falls es doch passieren sollte, wird dir trotzdem nichts passieren, weil diese Schule dreifach sicherer als unsere ist. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist nur zu deinem Besten." Er stand auf und lächelte wieder.

"Und abgesehen davon sind die Schüler und die Lehrer ganz anders als hier. Wie soll ich sagen? Sie sind lockerer. Du wirst ein ganz anderer Mensch, was natürlich positiv gemeint ist. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war jemand von deinen Verwandten ein Vollmagier, der im Krieg gestorben ist. Er ging auch auf diese Schule und war Amerikaner. Von ihm hast die magischen Kräfte geerbt, also kannst du stolz sein. Du trägst amerikanisches Blut in dir." Er zwinkerte Harry zu und wies ihn zur Tür. "Danke, Professor", sagte Harry und Dumbledore nickte. 'Manchmal ist Dumbledore wirklich komisch', dachte Harry, wärend er zum Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Er erzählte alles seinen Freunden. "Weißt du, was das bedeutet?", sagte Ron aufgeregt.

"Du wirst ein High School Schüler sein! Die High School ist total cool! Harry, suche dir dort sofort irgendwelche coole Freunde und stelle sie uns vor. Du kannst vor Malfoy so angeben!" "Ron!", sagte Hermine ernst. "Wenn wir vor ihm angeben, sind wir genauso wie er." "Ach, Mine, wieso musst du immer die Perfekte spielen?", sagte Ron gelangweilt. "Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett", sagte Harry müde und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal. Wow, Morgen würde er Will kennen lernen.

WILL SMITH! Vor lauter Aufregung konnte er die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen, aber er schaffte es sich am nächsten Morgen aus dem Bett zu quälen. Als erstes hatte er Zaubertränke und er setzte sich mit Ron und Hermine an einem Platz. Snape war so 'nett' und hatte Harry neben Malfoy gesetzt. Sie mussten Rattenschwänze klein schneiden. "Und Potter, wie ist es mit einem Schlammblut und einem ungewaschenen Blutsverräter, dessen Mutter ein Walross ist, rumzuhängen?", fragte Malfoy grinsend. Harry sah ihn wütend an. Malfoy grinste immer noch. "Du bist noch nicht einmal so berühmt, das du richtige Stars treffen könntest."

In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Will Smith kam herein. "Endschuldigen Sie, könnte ich Harry Potter aus dem Unterricht entlassen, ich muss nämlich heute noch weg und es ist dringend." Snape sah ihn nur an. "Ach ja, der Privatlehrer, gut, nehmen sie ihn mit, ein Problem weniger." Malfoy sah Smith mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Jetzt war es Harry, der grinsen musste und ging mit Smith aus dem Klassenzimmer. "Ein Problem weniger?", fragte Smith. "Ist das euer typisch britischer Akzent?". "Für diesen Lehrer schon", lachte Harry. "Na dann komm mal mit", sagte Smith. "Ach und nenn mich ruhig Will."

Sie gingen in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. "Hast du schon etwas Erfahrung über das Apparieren der Magier", fragte Will Harry. "Nein", antwortete Harry. "Nun, dieses Apparieren ist etwas anders. Hierzu zählt die Konzentration. Dumbledore war so nett und hat das das Sperren von Apparieren in Hogwarts aufgenommen, also können wir das jetzt problemlos lernen. Sehe dir mal den Lehrerpult dort vorne an. Versuche diesen Platz in deinen Gedanken zu speichern." Harry sah sich den Lehrerpult an. Er schloss die Augen und stellte ihn sich vor. "Gut so", sagte Will. "Und jetzt willst du dort hin. Stell dir vor, wie du dort hin willst. Gehe durch deinen Gedanken dort hin." "Ich gehe dort hin", sagte Harry.

"Du stehst immer noch neben mir, du musst dich besser konzentrieren können. Stelle es dir genauer vor." Harry versuchte es sich vorzustellen, so gut er konnte. Doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. "Komm schon, Harry, versuche deinen Stolz zu zeigen. Lasse deine magischen Kräfte aus dir heraus und den Zauberstab drin. Den brauchst du jetzt nicht, sonder nur drei Dinge. Stolz. Magie und Konzentration." Will klang ruhig und das half Harry sich mehr zu konzentrieren. Er wollte ein Halbmagier sein, er wollte es unbedingt. Er wollte lernen gegen Voldemort anzutreten und sich für seine Eltern zu rächen. Und dazu musste er apparieren. 'LOS MACH SCHON', dachte Harry. Auf einmal spürte er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen. Aber lies die Augen geschlossen. Als er bemerkte, das er wieder auf etwas stand, öffnete er seine Augen. Harry stand auf den Lehrerpult. Will sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. "Na also, geht doch", sagte er.

"Das war schon mal ein guter Anfang. Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" "Halb vier", sagte Harry. "Oh, ich muss los", sagte Will. "Wir sehen uns nächste Woche wieder um die gleiche Zeit." Dann apparierte er. Harry sah, das Will ganz anders apparierte. (Kommentar von der Autorin: So wie die Hexen bei Charmed immer apparieren) Ob er selber gerade auch so appariert ist? Wie auch immer, Harry war so dankbar, dass er so etwas lernen konnte. Er hatte endlich eine Chance gegen Voldemort anzukommen.

So, Das war das erste Kapitel. Auch, wenn es etwas lang gezogen war, bitte reviewt mir, ich bin auch schon fleißig am zweiten Kapitel dran


	2. Kapitel 2

Hi Hab endlich das zweite Kapitel fertig

Sycronn: Danke für dein Review und du hast Recht, ist wirklich was schnell gegangen… Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel ist anders Und der kleine Fehler, den ich gemacht habe, nervt mich gewaltig! Egal, ist ja nur ein kleiner Fehler

ShiaAngel: Thanks für dein Review, isch hab mösch gefreut

Kissangel: Dakööö für dein Review, als ich ihn gelesen habe, habe ich mich auch direkt mit dem Schreiben beeilt und die Story heute noch zu Ende geschrieben

So, hier habt ihr eure Popcorn und die Dips, es geht weiter!

Herkan von „Was guckst du": Also Leute, Handy einstellen, anfangen zu fummeln und lesen! Ey! Ist das dein Handy, was da klingelt? Isch mach disch platt! Ey du! Du kommst hier nit rein!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wurde in den Wochen immer besser mit dem Apparieren und auch seine Freunde Ron und Hermine haben ihm zwischendurch dabei geholfen. "Harry, ich bin beeindruckt", sagte Hermine mit strahlenden Augen, als er in einem leeren Klassenzimmer neben den Lehrerpult appariert ist. "Du konzentrierst dich so auf das Apparieren, das ist wirklich toll!" Ron beugte sich zu Harry und fiepste Hermine leise nach: "Warum könnt ihr das nicht auch im Unterricht und bei den Hausaufgaben machen?" "Warum könnt ihr das nicht auch im Unterricht und bei den Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte Hermine, wie Ron es vorausgesehen hatte. "Mine, es geht um diesen Psychopaten namens Voldemort. Wenn Harry die Magie gelernt hat, kann er sich schließlich auf die Dinge in Hogwarts konzentrieren", sagte Ron gelassen.

Hermine lächelte. "Schön, dass du es bemerkt hast, Ron. Aber eines hast du vergessen. Du gehst nicht auf die New York High und deshalb wirst du jetzt lernen, ich habe keine Lust, das du sitzen bleibst, ich will nicht alleine weiterkommen. Harry, lerne besser noch etwas das Apparieren, wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen." "Okay", sagte Harry grinsend und sah zu, wie Hermine einen schmollenden Ron hinter sich her zog. Harry lernte noch etwas, bis er bemerkte, das jemand in der Tür stand. Malfoy kam rein und lehnte sich gelassen an der Wand. Er sagte nichts, aber Harry konnte seine fiesen Sprüche schon an Malfoys Grinsen erkennen.

"Was willst du", fragte Harry genervt. "Ich will nur sehen, was Will Smith dir beigebracht hat", antwortete Malfoy und betonte den Namen Will Smith. "Kommt demnächst noch Eminem an?" "Eminem ist auch ein Magier?", fragte Harry verwundert. "Oh Merlin, Potter, er ist ein Reinblüter. Du weißt gar nichts von den Stars, wirst aber von ihnen angehimmelt. Gibst du ihnen Autogramme um dich bei ihnen einzuschleimen?" Harry sah ihn nur genervt an. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist eifersüchtig", sagte er.

"Ich gebe ihnen keine Autogramme." "Und was dann?" "Garnichts und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, das alles geht dich nichts an!" Er ging aus dem Klassenzimmer auf den Weg zur großen Halle, er hatte großen Hunger bekommen. "Ach das Leben des großen Harry Potter geht keinem etwas an!", rief Malfoy hinterher. Die Monate vergingen und Harry konnte das Apparieren schon sehr gut.

"Du hast große Fortschritte gemacht, Potter, das muss ich zugeben", sagte Will, als er mit Harry zur Sicherheit noch einmal lernte. "In ein paar Tagen geht es los, schon aufgeregt?" "Und wie", grinste Harry. "Wie ist es dort?" "Ach, ganz anders als hier", sagte Will lächelnd. "Dort gibt es andere Sportarten und auch andere Fächer, aber die kann man selber wählen. Und dort gibt es auch in der Nähe andere Kreaturen und du kannst froh sein, das du die nicht hinter dir her hast. So, ich muss los, hab noch ein Interview in Schweden." Stimmt, Will war ja Schauspieler und Rapper. Harry hatte das ganz vergessen, weil Will sich so natürlich benommen hatte und nie etwas von das Leben der Stars erzählt hatte. "Okay, bis dann", sagte Harry.

"Bis dann, wir sehen uns in der High School", erwiderte Will und verschwand. Am nächsten Morgen kam die Eulenpost und Hedwig kam mit einem Brief von Will angeflogen. Da drauf stand, am welchen Ort die High School war und das man sich nicht unbedingt den Ort bildlich vorstellen musste, wenn man apparieren wollte, die Adresse würde auch klappen. "Oh, ich werde dich so vermissen, Harry", sagte Hermine. "Aber ich besuche euch doch jedes Wochenende", erwiderte Harry lächelnd. "Ja, aber das ist was anderes", sagte Ron. "Ich meine, wer hilft mir, wenn Hermine mich wieder mit ihren langweiligen Büchern nerven will?" Hermine sah Ron wütend an. "Hermine, bis zur Abschlussprüfung dauert es noch sehr lange", sagte Harry.

"Aber es geht um Rons Versetzung", sagte Hermine stur. "Aber wenn du willst, Ron, schränke ich das lernen etwas ein. Ich will dich ja zu nichts zwingen." "Danke, Herm!", sagte Ron erleichtert. "Leider", murmelte Hermine. "Kannst du denn schon was mit den Händen zaubern, Harry?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. "Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete Harry. "Aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen." Er streckte den Finger aus und zielte ihn auf Malfoy, der gerade mit seiner neuen Eule angab, was man bis zum Gryffindor Tisch hören konnte. Harry lies seine Wut raus und auf einmal kam ein gelber Strahl auf Malfoy zu. Malfoy hingegen bemerkte es nicht und laberte einfach weiter. "Mein Vater hat sie mir zu mein Geburt- AHH". Er wurde vom Strahl getroffen und flog von der Bank runter. "Joa, ich kann was", sagte Harry ruhig. "Gut, na dann… gehen wir mal zum Unterricht", sagte Hermine und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.

"Genieße deine letzten Tage mit dem Zauberstab", grinste Ron. "Wer weiß, vielleicht werde ich es vermissen", grinste Harry. Hermine lachte. Auf einmal kam Malfoy mit den zwei Affen Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau wütend auf das Trio zu. "Potter, das warst du!", sagte er wütend. "Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?", fragte Harry unschuldig. "Na du hast mich von der Bank geworfen." "Wie soll ich das denn gemacht haben?", lachte Harry. ";Ja, woher soll ich denn das wissen! Aber ich weiß, das du es warst. " "Ach, Malfoy, jetzt sei doch nicht albern", sagte Hermine belustigt und Ron und Harry grinsten. "Das zahle ich dir noch heim, Potter!", sagte Malfoy und ging. "Weshalb dreht er so durch", fragte Ron. "Na weil er sich vor Pansy Parkinson blamiert hat, als er ihr wieder seine übliche Rede hielt", sagte Hermine grinsend. Harry und Ron bekamen einen Lachkrampf. "Die passen auch zusammen", sagte Ron.

Die Tage vergingen und es war für Harry Zeit zu apparieren. Dumbledore hatte allen Lehrern schon bescheit gegeben und Harry eine bestimmte Zeit gegeben, wann er apparieren konnte. Hermine umarmte Harry draußen auf den Gelände. "Viel Spaß auf der neuen Schule", sagte sie. Hagrid kam kurz rüber um sich zu verabschieden. "Vergiss nicht zu schreiben, Harry", sagte er. "Und komme uns jedes Wochenende besuchen", fügte Ron hinzu. "Klar, ich werde es schon nicht vergessen", sagte Harry lächelnd. Er fühlte sich etwas komisch. Würde er auf dieser neuen Schule cool sein? Irgendwie wollte er doch in Hogwarts bleiben. Hagrid sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. "Das wird schon", sagte er. "Am Anfang hat man immer Schmetterlinge im Bauch."

"Genau, Hagrid hat Recht, du darfst dich von niemanden einschüchtern lassen", sagte Hermine. "Und wenn du nicht gegen sie ankommst, tust du es auf die gute Muggelart, du schlägst ihnen eine aufs Maul", sagte Ron gelassen. "Was natürlich nicht hilft", sagte Hermine düster. "okay, ich muss los", sagte Harry. "Danke für die Ratschläge." "Machs gut", sagten die Drei und Harry nahm seinen Koffer in der Hand und stellte sich die Adresse von der New York High School vor.

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte den Boden nicht mehr unter den Füßen. Es dauerte lange, bis er da war, schließlich apparierte er ja von England nach Amerika. Als er endlich angekommen war, öffnete er seine Augen und direkt danach auch seinen Mund. Diese Schule sah so cool aus! So in! Es war wie eine Art Schloss, aber auch eher wie eine normale High School. Die Schule war nicht schwarz, sondern hatte eine auffällige Farbe und da drauf stand in schwarzer Schrift "New York High School Zauberschule". 'Hier bin ich auf jeden Fall richtig', dachte Harry aufgeregt.

Aber die Schule war nicht das aufregendste, sondern die Schüler. Vor der Schule probten ein paar sehr gut aussehende weibliche Cheeleader. Alle hatten so coole Klamotten an und so coole Frisuren. Harry beobachtete einen Jungen in seinem Alter, der zwei Leuten fünf gab und den dritten mit der Faust schlug und gelassen weiter ging. Zwei andere schleppten große Bier Fässer in das Gebäude. "Ah, da kommt das Bier, wie viel kostet es denn dieses Jahr?", sagte jemand. " "Macht Platz für das Bier!" Zwei Mädchen lachten mit den Jungs und amüsierten sich. Harry ging an zwei Schüler vorbei, die sich stritten: "Stimmt nicht", sagte ein Junge. "Stimmt doch", sagte ein Mädchen. "Stimmt nicht!" "Stimmt doch!" "Stimmt nicht!" "Stimmt doch!" "Ach, hat's Maul" "Das ist kein Argument!" Harry ging weiter.

Ob das hier normal war? Er ging in das Gebäude und suchte sich ein Spinn. Will sagte ihm, er sollte es mit Magie öffnen, also streckte er seine Hand nach einem freien Spinn aus und drehte mit Magie dort dran. Das konnte eigentlich jeder Magier, auch wenn er nichts gelernt hatte, es war sehr einfach. Doch es klappte irgendwie nicht. Einige fingen an zu lachen. "Seht euch mal den an", sagte jemand. Harry wurde nervös.

Doch dann haute jemand gegen den Spinn und er ging auf. Harry drehte sich zu den jenigen um. Ein Junge in seinem Alter lächelte ihn an. Er hatte aschblonde kurze Haare, eine coole Frisur und (wer hätte es auch anders erwartet?) coole Klamotten. Harry kam sich dumm vor. Hätte er sich doch bloß Klamotten gekauft, die cool aussahen. "Ich hatte den Spinn letztes Jahr auch", sagte der Junge. "Du musst einfach dagegen hauen und schon geht er auf. Du musst der Neue sein, ich bin Ryan Willis." "Harry Potter", sagte Harry und stellte seine Koffer in den großen Spinn, wo viel Platz drin war. "Freut mich", lächelte Ryan. "Ryan, wo hast du gesteckt?" Zwei Mädchen kamen auf sie zu gerannt.

Das eine Mädchen war blond gelockt und das andere Mädchen hatte die Haare etwas dunkler und etwas wellig. Sie hatten beide schöne blaue Augen, besonders das Mädchen mit den leicht gewellten Haaren. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich habe gerade den Neuen vor der Blamage geholfen", sagte Ryan grinsend. "Oh, hi", sagte das blonde Mädchen. "Ich bin Stephanie Rowans und das ist Vanessa Wayler." "Du erinnerst mich an jemanden", sagte Vanessa nachdenklich. "Ach, wer war das noch mal…" "Harry Potter?", fragte Harry leise. "Nein, der war's nicht… Ach, ist ja auch egal." "Vielleicht der aus dem Football Team, Jack Gladstone", sagte Ryan. Harry war überrascht. Vielleicht kannte ihn ja niemand aus New York. Er konnte vor Freude in die Luft springen.

"Aber ich weiß, wer du bist, Harry Potter", sagte Vanessa lächelnd. Gut, dann kannten sie ihn eben doch, aber sie waren wenigstens nicht so verrückt wie Colin Creevy. "Ja, stimmt", sagte Harry und versuchte zu grinsen. "Sollen wir dir die Narbe entfernen?", fragte Stephanie. "Könnt ihr das?", fragte Harry aufgeregt. "Du hast wohl noch keine Ahnung von Magie, habe ich Recht?", lachte Ryan. "Aber das wird schon, du bekommst es schnell beigebracht, wir können dir ja helfen, wenn du möchtest." "Gerne", freute sich Harry. "Wir haben jetzt schwarze Magie", sagte Vanessa. "Hast du einen Stundenplan?" "Ja, Will hat ihn mir mit gegeben", antwortete Harry. Er gab ihr den Stundenplan und sie las ihn sich durch. "Super, du bist in unserer Klasse", sagte sie und sie gingen mit Harry in den Unterricht 'Schwarze Magier'.

Harry war schon aufgeregt, hoffentlich konnte er was. Im Raum wartete ein junger Lehrer, bis alle auf ihre Plätze saßen und Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Brad Pitt. Harry beobachtete ein paar Mädchen, die, wie er bemerkte, für Brad schwärmten und sich ganz vorne hinsetzten und kicherten. Ryan setzte sich mit Harry auch ganz vorne hin, wärend Vanessa und Stephanie sich hinten hinsetzten, weil vorne alles besetzt war und das fast nur von Mädchen. Als alle da waren, begann er: "Guten Morgen, ich hoffe ihr habt alle gut geschlafen, ich jedenfalls schon. Und das ist ein Wunder für mich… Wie auch immer, wir haben einen Neuen in der Klasse, Harry Potter."

Alle sahen zu Harry hin. Es war sehr peinlich für ihn. "Ich bin Professor Pitt und damit du mitbekommst, was wir im Moment durchnehmen, werden wir dir alles erklären. Ähm… Ryan, sag du doch mal bitte die Top 10 der Kreaturen." Ryan stand auf. "Also auf Platz 10 ist Voldemort. Auf Platz 9 ist Jason, auf Platz 8 Freddy Krüger, auf 7 der Boogyman, auf 6 Tiffany, auf 5 Chucky, auf 4 Samara, auf 3 die 13 Geister, auf 2 der Djinn und auf den 1. Platz ist Kayako."

"Genau und Rachel, erkläre uns doch mal, was die Top 10 der Kreaturen bedeutet." Ein Mädchen, dass Harry eben bei den Cheleadern gesehen hatte, stand auf. "Also …Ähm… na ja also die Top 10 der Kreaturen bedeutet, dass Kreaturen nach der Stärke und Brutalität geordnet sind. Es gibt aber auch Ausnahmen. Freddy ist genauso stark wie Voldemort, aber zwei mal brutaler und deshalb auf Platz 8." Pitt nickte. "Richtig und Jason ist eigentlich auch so stark wie Freddy, nur dümmer und deshalb auf Platz 9. Die stärkste Kreatur ist Kayako. Ryan, du kannst das doch so gut, sag doch mal wer Kayako ist." "Och nö, warum immer ich?", fragte Ryan. "Weil du der Schüler bist, den ich am meisten mag, also los." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, damit er wusste, das es nur Spaß war. "Ja, ja, schleiiim", grinste Ryan. "Also wenn jemand aus Trauer und jemand aus Hass getötet wurde, ist dieser Ort verflucht. (Erinnert euch das nicht an etwas? g)

Und wer diesen Ort betritt, muss sterben. Also, Harry, wenn du ihn betrittst und ein komisches Atem hörst, als würde jemand versuchen etwas zu sagen, bist du futsch. Und falls du doch noch entkommen solltest, findest du dieses Vieh unter deiner Bettdecke. Im Klartext: Kayako taucht an allen Orten auf, die verflucht sind, also wo jemand aus Hass und jemand aus Trauer getötet wurde, und tötet die Menschen, die diesen Ort betreten." Pitt nickte wieder. "Genau und Kayako sieht so aus." Er zauberte eine große Leinwand her, wo ein Bild drauf war. Harry wäre fast vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen. Diese Kreatur sah schrecklich aus. Dagegen wirkte Voldemort noch sexy. Sie sah aus wie eine Leiche, die verweste. Die Haut war leicht lila und die Augen und der Mund waren weit aufgerissen. Die fettigen langen Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht und Harry wurde von ihren Blick durchbohrt. So etwas schreckliches hatte er noch nie gesehen. Dann zauberte Pitt die Leinwand wieder weg. "Tja, das ist die 'gut aussehende' Kayako. Ryan kann dir ja den Rest der Kreaturen erklären. Gut, machen wir weiter…" Als die Stunde zu Ende war, hatten sie "Magische Kunst". Sie setzten sich auf einen Platz .

"Dann erzähl doch mal, wie ist es so in Hogwarts?", fragte Steph lächelnd. "Oh, Ähm", begann Harry, "dort ist es nicht so wie hier, es gibt andere Fächer, man zaubert nur mit Zauberstäben und man trägt Schulumhänge." "Oh man, ihr sackt ja echt ab", sagte Ryan kopfschüttelnd. "Du könntest ihnen einiges beibringen." "Mach ich auch", grinste Harry. "Hier gefällt es mir, man könnte es auch in Hogwarts so machen."

Eine Lehrerin kam rein. Es war Jennifer Lopez. "Okay, alle da? Schön, fangen wir an. Wie ich bemerkt habe, kommen einige von euch nicht mit dem Schwebezauber klar und deshalb werden wir es heute noch mal üben." Ein Stöhnen kam von den Schülern und Harry wusste nicht warum. Der Schwebezauber war doch einfach. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden musste er feststellen, das er falsch lag. In Hogwarts hatten sie es immer mit Federn und Kissen gelernt, aber Lopez zog es doch lieber vor Gewichte zu nehmen. "Ach du…", begann Harry, wurde aber von Lopez unterbrochen, die zu seinem Platz kam. "Du bist der Neue, habe ich Recht?", sagte sie lächelnd. Harry nickte. "Gut, habt ihr schon mal so etwas auf euer Schule gemacht?" "Nein, wir haben es immer mit Federn und Kissen gelernt", antwortete Harry leise. "Das ist auch kein Problem, das kriegen wir schon hin.

Die Nichtmagier haben zwar etwas mehr Probleme damit klar zu kommen, aber sie bekommen es auch schon hin und wenn nicht, gibt es ein S." Harry schluckte. "Und was ist, wenn ich das nicht so gut kann?" "Oh, keine Sorge, wir fangen langsam an, du schaffst das schon. Ich helfe dir mal. Achte mal auf das linke Gewicht. So, jetzt richte deine Hände darauf. Nun konzentriere dich darauf es schweben zu lassen. Wie bei einem Zauberstab, ganz einfach. Nur ein bisschen mehr Konzentration." Harry tat wie ihm gesagt wurde und konzentrierte sich. Lopez hielt seine Hände gerade zum Gewicht, was einige Meter vor ihnen stand.

Durch Lopez Hilfe bekam Harry mehr Mut und konzentrierte sich stark. Doch das war ein Fehler. Er konzentrierte sich so stark darauf, das sein Gewicht so schnell nach oben flog, das es durch die Decke ging und auf dem Fuß eines Schülers eine Klasse über ihnen landete. Alle sahen nach oben zum Loch in der Decke und hörten ein "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE WARUM PASSIERT IMMER NUR MIR SO ETWAS!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Lopez sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. "Tja… das war ja schon mal ein Anfang… Beim nächsten mal bitte nicht mehr so viel Konzentration." "E- es t- tut mir echt leid", stotterte Harry. " Nein, nein, schon gut", antwortete Lopez. "Jemand anderes hatte es schon mal geschafft sein Gewicht auf einen Kopf eines anderen zu platzieren. 12 Wochen Krankenhaus, das weiß ich noch. Tja, dann, packt mal ein, die Stunde ist zu Ende. "

Dann wandte sie sich zu Harry. "Und das nächste mal üben wir das mit einer Hand." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ging zum Lehrerpult. Harry schluckte noch mal. Mit EINER hand? Er konnte es noch nicht mal richtig mit zwei Händen… Ryan, Nessa und Steph kamen auf ihn zu. "Das war ja ne krasse Show", grinste Ryan. "Keine Sorge, ich werde dir schon helfen." "Danke", sagte Harry erleichtert. Die drei lächelten ihn an. "Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde", sagte Nessa. Dann fielen Harry wieder Ron und Hermine ein. Er könnte sie ja mit den Drei bekannt machen. Doch das würde später kommen, jetzt musste er erstmal alles kennen lernen. Sie hatten jetzt Pause und Harry stellte sich eine große Halle wie in Hogwarts vor. Aber es war ganz anders.

Die Drei führten ihn zu einem Raum, der wirklich groß war, aber es sah einer halle überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Und da waren mehrere Tische. Viele Schüler saßen schon an ihren Tischen. "Ist das bei euch in der Schule auch so?", fragte Steph. "Ähm, nein, wir haben vier Tische und da sitzen immer bestimmte Schüler, die aus den gleichen Häusern sind", antwortete Harry. "Na ja, hier ist das etwas anders", sagte Nessa und gab Harry ein Stück Pergament. Harry entfaltete es und sah eine Plan von diesem Raum und den Tischeinteilungen. "Also hier vorne sitzen die kleinen Sportler", sagte Ryan.

"Dort hinten sitzen die großen Sportler, dort drüben die Zicken, hier die die ihren Frust weg essen, dort die die gar nichts essen, die Machos, die Gläubigen, die die an gar nichts glauben, die Kiffer, die unschuldigen, die heiligen, die Sünder, die Horror Freaks, die Streber, die Loser…" Ryan zählte alle auf, bis er an ihrem Tisch ankam. "Und hier sitzen die coolen Kids. Na ja, wir selber behaupten das nicht, aber einige sagen das, also dachte ich mir, lass sie mal labern, ist doch ein geiles Kompliment." Harry grinste. "Das ist wirklich cool hier", sagte er. "Sogar die Lehrer duzen uns, bei uns machen sie das nicht. Die Lehrer hier sind alle so nett und locker." Steph verdrehte die Augen. "Dann warte mal ab, bis du den Coach kennen lernst", sagte sie.

"Wer?", fragte Harry. "Er trainiert die magische Football Mannschaft", sagte Ryan. "Unser 'liebevolle' Coach." Die Vier gingen nach draußen auf einem Sportplatz, wo der Coach war und ein paar magische Footballspieler, die 17 Jahre sein müssten, trainierte. Und da wusste Harry, was Ryan meinte. "IHR SEID ELENDLICHE WÜRMER! WENN IHR SO WEITER MACHT KÖNNT IHR DEN STINGERS VON DER CALIFORNIA HIGH DIREKT DEN POKAL IN DIE HAND DRÜCKEN! WAYLER, WENN DU WIEDER SO BLÖD FLIEGST WIE LETZTES MAL KANNST DU DAS SPIEL NUR NOCH VON DER BANK BETRACHTEN!"

Der Coach schrie so laut und spuckte dabei die Spieler an. "Da möchte ich aber nicht bei sein", sagte Harry. "Wen sagst du das", sagte Nessa. "Der Typ hat gerade meinen Bruder angeschrieen. Und dabei ist er so gut in Football." Die Spieler begannen wieder zu trainieren und Harry sah, das sie keine Besen benutzten. Sie zauberten mit ihren Händen ein Viereck, wo eine Person drauf stehen konnte.

Jedes Viereck hatte eine andere Farbe und war durchsichtig, wodurch man sehr gut erkannte, das es mit Magie gezaubert wurde. Sie stellten sich drauf und flogen nach oben. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sie waren damit viel schneller als der neuste Besen, den es in England gab. "Könnte ich das auch?", fragte Harry. "Natürlich, antwortete Ryan. "Aber die Nichtmagier können das nicht. Deswegen werden sie meistens von Voll- und Halbmagiern ausgelacht und als Schlammmagier bezeichnet." Harry musste lachen. "Bei mir auf der Schule werden die Muggelgeborene von Nichtmagier beleidigt und als Schlammblüter bezeichnet. Wenn er wüsste, dass er genauso von Magiern beleidigt wird, würde er bestimmt seine Klappe halten." Die drei lachten. "Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Steph. "Draco Malfoy", antwortete Harry. "Draco?", Vanessa lachte sich krank.

"Wie kann man jemanden so einen komischen Namen geben?" "Frage ich mich auch", lachte Ryan und Steph und Harry schlossen sich an. "Da fällt mir ein", sagte Nessa. "Harry, was bist du denn für ein Magier?" "Ich bin ein Halbmagier, nur das wurde sehr spät herausgefunden." "Ist vielen schon passiert. Steph und ich sind auch Halbmagier und Ryan ist ein Vollmagier." Es klingelte und sie hatten noch andere Stunden, die wie in Hogwarts waren, nur schwieriger und sie hießen auch etwas anders. Harry lernte unter anderem auch noch Orlando Bloom kennen, der auch von vielen Schülerinnen angehimmelt wurde und Cameron Diaz. "Und wie fandest du es?", fragte Steph Harry. "Ich fand es toll", grinste Harry. "Besonders Cameron Diaz." Ryan grinste. "Viele stehen auf Professor Diaz." "Wer nicht", sagte Harry verträumt. Nessa stupste ihn an. "Komm wieder in die Realität, Träumer, du bist erst 16, denk ich mal", grinste sie. "Stimmt", sagte Harry. Er fühlte sich immer mutiger. "Wohnst du jetzt hier in der Schule oder schläfst du bei jemanden?"; fragte Ryan. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry verwundert. "Will hat dir noch nichts gesagt? Also wenn du möchtest, kannst du bei mir wohnen, meine Eltern haben bestimmt nichts dagegen, wir haben ein großes Haus.

Und solange wir ihnen keine Ärger machen, wird es klappen." Harry sah Ryan an. Bei einem Freund zu wohnen, wäre super. Und sie hatten auch noch Hausaufgaben auf, mit denen er bestimmt sofort klar kommen würde. "Klar", sagte Harry. Harry nahm seinen Koffer aus seinem Spinn und sie gingen aus dem Schulgebäude. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch und Steph und Nessa apparierte davon. "So, halte dich an mein Arm fest", sagte Ryan zu Harry. Harry hielt Ryan am Arm fest und schon spürte er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen. Ryan apparierte mit Harry vor seinem Haus.

Es groß und sah echt schön aus. Sie gingen rein. "Mum, Dad, ich habe jemanden mitgebracht!"", rief Ryan. Ein Man, der Ryan ähnlich sah, kam auf sie zu. "Ja, Ryan ich, wie du es jeden Tag machst", grinste dieser Mann und streckte Harry die Hand aus. "Hallo, ich bin Jason" "Ich bin Harry. Harry Potter. " Der Blick von Mr. Willis wanderte direkt auf seine Narbe, aber nur sehr kurz. "Ähm, Dad, ich wollte fragen, darf Harry ne Weile bei uns wohnen? Er weiß sonst nicht, wo er schlafen soll und in der Schule hätte er bestimmt Probleme, er muss ja auch noch viel lernen, was der Magie angeht, er ist da drin noch sehr unerfahren, denn bei ihm wurde sehr spät herausgefunden, dass er ein Halbmagier ist." "Oh. Also ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn ihr kein Blödsinn macht.

Frag mal deine Mum." Ryan fragte noch seine Mutter, eine junge Brünette, die ein wunderschönes Gesicht hatte, und erklärte ihr auch warum, wie er es bei seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Ihr Name war Samantha. "Natürlich", lächelte sie. "Harry, fühle dich wie zu Hause." "Danke, Mrs. Willis", lächelte Harry. Ryan zeigte Harry sein, wo er seinen Koffer abstellen konnte. Es war nicht gerade klein, aber auch nicht sehr groß. Und es sah gemütlich aus. Es hingen Posters von Rapper an den Wänden, die sich bewegten und auf den Bildern rippten, aber man hörte nichts. Die meisten waren Posters mit Eminem drauf.

"Bist du ein Fan von Eminem?", fragte Harry. "Ja, ich finde ihn, seine Songs und die Sprüche so cool", grinste Ryan. "Tolles Zimmer", sagte Harry. "Danke." Ryan zauberte mit den Händen ein zweites Bett her. "So, dort kannst du schlafen." Harrys Blick fiel auf einem Fernseher. "Du hast einen Fernseher?", fragte er verdutzt. "Oh, das ist kein Muggel Fernseher, den nennt man M TV, Abkürzung für magisches Fernseher.

Dort bekommt man nur Programme von Magiern, Hexen und Zauberer rein. Man schaltet mit den Händen um. Wusstest du das noch nicht?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Na dann wird es Zeit das du dich mal über die Welt der Magier informierst"; grinste Ryan. Harry musste auch grinsen und nickte. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten die Beiden, in dem sie etwas aßen, Hausaufgaben machten und magisches Football spielten. Harry hatte es schnell gelernt. Sein Viereck war dunkelblau und auf zwei gegenüber liegen den Seiten war jeweils ein Viereck um den Ball darauf zu werfen. Es war sehr witzig. Ryan wusste auch von Quidditsch bescheit, spielte es aber nicht so oft. Als es spät war, sahen sie noch etwas Fernsehen und wie Ryan sagte, war es wirklich ein magischer Fernseher. Dort wurde vieles mit Händezauber geregelt oder mit Zauberstäben. Aber Ryan bekam auch Muggelfilme rein und sie sahen noch einen Horrorfilm "Darkness Falls".

"Wow, die Zahnfee ging ja richtig ab", grinste Ryan und machte den Fernseher aus. "Jep, ich frage mich nur, warum dieser Typ sie nicht schon vorher verbrannt hat",sagte Harry und sie legten sich hin. Es war schon eine Stunde vergangen. Ryan schlief schon, doch Harry lag noch wach in seinem Bett. Er hatte einen tollen Tag, aber dann kam ihn Voldemort wieder in den Sinn. Was ist, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass er hier war? Auf der New York High konnte er Harry bestimmt nichts antun, aber bei den Willis'. Aber Ryans Eltern waren Vollmagier, also würde Voldemort sich doch bestimmt nichts dort hin trauen. 'Mal sehen, was passiert, ich sollte mir jetzt keine so großen Sorgen drüber machen', dachte Harry und schlief ein.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, das war das zweite Kapitel. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen Und sorry, das es so lange gedauert hat, hatte viel Stress, aber ich werde versuchen mich beim nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen ;)


End file.
